


Staying up

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, But with sort of happy ending, Focused on Theo/Stiles (not romantically), Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Thiam, Nightmares, Sleep Deprivation, Stiles comforts Theo, Theo comforts Stiles, minor sterek, night confession - Freeform, night talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: The guilt is something hard to get rid of. Especially when it haunts you in your dreams and Stiles knows it too well. Theo also.Inspired by “Staying up” by The Neighborhood





	Staying up

Hot cup of tea, it's four o'clock in the middle of the night, and I can't sleep  
It's all on the peak, so bad I can taste it while it eats me..  
How can I sleep if I don't have dreams?  
I just have nightmares  
How can it be?  
I still believe something is out there

The fight against Nogitsune was lost and everyone knew it. They tried to trap him in the school where they could defeat him and now he was looking at others with evil smile on his face. Stiles still trapped in his own mind.  
“You thought you could win?” he smirked. “So pathetic.”   
“Stiles you can do this!” Lydia screamed trying to encourage human for further fight but he couldn’t. He was too weak.  
“Don’t you understand Stiles is gone?” void asked smiling. “Your precious human is dead and you’re next!” he didn’t even have to move and Scott was down on his knees choking.  
“No!” Stiles heard but he wasn’t paying attention to anything except his best friend.  
“I told you, there’s no way to beat me!” Nogitsune laughed before alpha collapsed on the floor. 

Stiles opened his eyes breathing heavily, sweat running down his face. It took him some time to adjust to the darkness before he was able to get up and make his way to the bathroom. He closed the door before pressing the switch, bright light blinding him for a second. He washed his face and looked in the mirror.   
‘It was just a dream’ he thought. ‘Everyone is alive and you’re on the next mission. You’re all at the rented house in the woods.’ He calmed himself. ‘It was just another nightmare.’   
Even though it’s been two years after the fight he still couldn’t get over it, Nogitsune was haunting him almost every night, leaving him sleep deprived.  
Stiles sighed before he was ready to leave the bathroom, again letting the darkness surround him. He could hear Derek breathing from the bed they were sharing and quietly left the room knowing he won’t be able to fall asleep again.   
‘What the..’ he thought to himself as he reached first floor and realize the light in the dining room was on.   
He slowly walked into the room, ready to defend himself before he sighed in relief when Theo was the one he saw there.  
“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked making his way to the counter he then poured some water into the glass and sat by the other side of the table.   
“Couldn’t sleep.” Theo responded before he took a huge sip of the tea he had in the cup.   
“Me too.” Stiles sighed looking at the clock. It was 4 a.m.  
For a moment they were sitting there in silence but chimera broke it.  
“Why?” He simply asked.   
At first human was kind of in shock, he didn’t know that Theo cared, but he was too tired to question it further.   
“Nightmare.” Stiles just responded.  
“Me too.” chimera sighed.  
Another moment of heavy silence came. This time it was longer, like they wanted to think of the words to describe how they felt or planing the longest monologue.   
“I still see her.” Theo suddenly confessed. “In my dreams.... no... not dreams... nightmares... She’s crawling out of the dark to rip out my heart... to take what’s hers... She keeps me awake at night. I’m scared to close my eyes because whenever I do it she’s there.. she’s waiting to break me... I don’t even know when was the last time a slept...” his voice broke at the end like he was about to cry but nothing happened.   
“I’m sorry...” Stiles just said playing with the glass in his hands. “Does Liam know?”   
“I told him not to worry.”   
Theo and Liam were now dating for about a year and even though Stiles still couldn’t get used to it or approve it completely he could see how Theo changed and how better Liam’s disorders got.   
“There is not much he can do anyway.” chimera added.  
“I know what you mean..” Stiles confessed. “Long before you appeared Nogitsune possessed me... I caused so much harm... I tried to kill Scott.... Derek.... I killed Allison...” his voice cracked at the name. “Every night it’s the same dream... I kill Scott and he wins.... I can’t escape it. I can’t escape the guilt...”   
“Scott told me about it.”Theo said. “It wasn’t your fault.. You didn’t killed her... Nogitsune did... You’re not guilty but I am... I killed my sister. I wasn’t possessed, it was all me..”   
“Doctor’s made you do it. They manipulated you... I know you did some awful things but even I can see you changed... You need to let go of the past...”   
“I think you both need.” They heard Derek’s voice before he appeared in the room with Liam by his side.  
“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Theo asked before beta came to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.   
“I can say the same about you.” he responded.   
“You can’t live like this.” Derek sighed talking Stiles’ hand into his. “Come on.. let’s try to get you some sleep.” he said making human stand up.  
“You too..” Liam looked at Theo. “It’s going to be an exhausting day.”   
All four went downstairs to where their rooms were.   
“Can you give us a moment?” Chimera asked looking at Stiles.  
“Sure.” Derek smiled before he and Liam disappeared in separate rooms.  
“It wasn’t your fault.” Theo just said as he hugged Stiles tightly.  
“It wasn’t your fault either.” Human added hugging back. “Goodnight.” He said as they separated.  
“Goodnight.” chimera smiled. 

Stiles would never believe that Theo of all people would make him feel better and Theo would never guess that Stiles would make his guilt fade.


End file.
